


I'm crawling on the floor to reach you, I'm a wreck you see

by ironmanisalive



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gun Violence, Hurt Peter Parker, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Mild descriptions of violence, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, kidnapped morgan stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironmanisalive/pseuds/ironmanisalive
Summary: Peter came to abruptly to find himself in a dark room...more like a cell...with Morgan cradled in his arms. She was still out, but Peter could hear her heart beating steadily so he knew she was relatively okay. He knew he probably had blown through the drugs they injected him with pretty quickly but she didn’t have a super metabolism so she’d stay down longer.He remembered being taken. He and Morgan were walking back to the Tower from the park and his spider-sense went crazy before he felt a pinch in his neck. He was conscious just long enough to see a man dressed in black catch Morgan before she hit the ground and carry her towards a van.***Peter and Morgan Stark get kidnapped and it's pretty not good.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 333





	I'm crawling on the floor to reach you, I'm a wreck you see

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song ‘Safe’ by Westlife.

Peter came to abruptly to find himself in a dark room...more like a cell...with Morgan cradled in his arms. She was still out, but Peter could hear her heart beating steadily so he knew she was relatively okay. He knew he  probably had blown through the drugs they injected him with  pretty quickly but she  didn’t have a super metabolism so  she’d stay down longer.

He remembered being taken. He and Morgan were walking back to the Tower from the park and his spider-sense went crazy before he felt a pinch in his neck. He was conscious just long enough to see a man dressed in black catch Morgan before she hit the ground and carry her towards a van.

His phone and watch were gone, so he obviously  couldn’t contact Tony. He was sure that their absence was noticed and that Tony was  most likely already searching for them. 

But where were they? And who took them?

Peter let himself worry for a while before Morgan woke up and swore to himself that  he’d protect his little sister with his life. He  couldn’t live with himself if something happened to her and he could have prevented it. He was Spider-Man. He looked out for the little guy. He had to protect Morgan.

While still holding Morgan, he moved around the cell and made mental notes of any  possible way to get out (i.e. the door and a tiny window near the ceiling), also noting the camera in the corner. He  wouldn’t try to escape, lest Morgan be caught in the crossfire, but he still thought it would be useful to know every escape route. He figured that he  couldn’t even try to climb the walls, though, or else  he’d expose himself.

After some pacing around, Morgan started stirring. She rubbed her eyes and blinked  blearily at her big brother.

“Petey?”

“Hey, Mo.”

Once she realized that she  wasn’t anywhere familiar, she started to panic. Peter was quick to hold her tighter and whisper reassurances in her ear until she calmed down a bit.

“Where are we, Petey?”

“I don’t know. But Dad’s gonna come get us really soon and nothing will happen to us, I promise.”

“Pinky promise?” Her voice wobbled as she held up a shaking hand, pinky extended.

Peter linked his little finger with hers. “Pinky promise.”

About six hours passed before the cell door opened. Peter instinctively moved himself in front of Morgan, shielding her from the view of the stranger dressed all in black.

“Peter and Morgan Stark,” the man had a rough voice and an accent that Peter  couldn’t place. “You two were surprisingly easy to retrieve. I’d have thought you two would be heavily guarded.”

“What do you want from us?” Peter’s voice was cold, demanding answers.

“Straight down to business, I see. I want nothing from you, my boy. All I want is to see your father suffer as I once suffered. He took everything from me, so I’ll do the same to him.”

The man stepped aside and let two other men in the room. “Take one of them.”

As the two men advanced towards the siblings, Peter jumped forward. “Don’t hurt her! Don’t you touch her!”

“Don’t worry, Peter.  As long as you comply, we will have no need to harm your sister. We just need to see you in the other room.”

Peter knew that he was  most likely going to be tortured in the ‘other room ’, but he forced himself to stop fighting against his captors.

“Petey!” Morgan cried, “Don’t leave me, Petey!”

“It’s okay, Morgan. I’ll be right back, I promise.”

The cell door slammed behind them, separating the two and leaving Peter with a lump in his throat.

As Peter followed his kidnappers through the hall, he  observed his surroundings. From what he could see, he was in a basement. He  couldn’t hear much through the walls, but he could tell he  wasn’t in the city. The three people they passed in the hallway carried large guns.

The ‘other room’ was  similar to the cell from earlier, but with a metal chair in the middle of it. Peter was forced into the chair and his arms and legs were tied to it with ropes. He could easily break through them, but he  didn’t want to risk them hurting his sister. 

After henchmen 1 and 2 had made sure the ropes were secure, the Man in Black stood in front of Peter.

“I promised I wouldn’t hurt your sister and I intend to keep my promise. I would never hurt a child so young. I just brought her along to  ensure your compliance. You see, Stark, your father killed my wife. A building collapsed on her and Iron Man just flew by, he  didn’t even try to save her. I swore to myself that I would never rest until I got my revenge. And now is my chance.”

Peter tried to keep his face tight and emotionless when the first punch happened, but  _ holy cow brass knuckles sting _ . After fifteen hits, his face was a bruised and bloody mess and he was fighting unconsciousness. He lost count somewhere after thirty hits and finally passed out shortly after.

His relief  didn’t last long, however, as he was doused in ice water which woke him up quickly.

He took a few gasping breaths before he was grabbed by his hair and his face was pointed to a camera. 

The Man in Black stood next to him, talking to the camera. “Say hello, Peter. The world is watching.”

Peter blinked through the blood and water dripping into his eyes, ignoring his  spidey -sense screaming  _ danger!  _ a t him.

“Tony Stark couldn’t save my wife. And now he  won’t save his son. Where is your hero, world? Where is your Iron Man? You put too much faith in people who  don’t deserve it. And now an innocent boy will die as their  penance .”

Peter sensed the gun before it went off. A searing pain in his right shoulder had him breathless and seeing stars. He lost himself in his pain before he was wrenched up and dragged back to the cell, landing flat on his back.

He lay there for a while, gasping and sputtering, before a small hand grabbed his.

“Petey?” Morgan’s quiet whisper filled the room. 

He turned his head to meet her wide-eyed and fearful gaze. “Hey, Mo. You okay?”

She nodded. “I’m okay, Petey. But you’re hurt!”

“I’ll be okay, Mo. It’s already starting to feel better” it wasn’t “and I think that a big Morgan hug will help me even more.”

Morgan huffed a sob and fell into Peter’s arms. He grimaced slightly when she nudged his shoulder, but he refused to make a sound. He needed to be strong for Morgan. 

“You s-said nothing would happen to us! You promised!” she whimpered.

She cried herself to sleep and Peter set her down gently, her head pillowed in his lap. He slipped off the t-shirt he had on under his hoodie and balled it up, pushing it against his shoulder. The bleeding had mostly stopped, but Peter knew he should at least try to keep it covered to lessen the risk of infection. 

The room started to get a bit brighter, which Peter assumed meant morning, and a small tray was pushed through a slot in the door. He  didn’t move to grab it until Morgan was awake and he let her eat most of its contents. There was a slice of burnt toast and an overripe apple. Peter told Morgan to eat as much as she could and  he’d have the rest. She tried to argue, but he used his ‘mom voice’ and she relented ( _ the perks of having the worlds’ most successful CEO as your mother _ , he thought). 

The rest of the day passed without interruption. Morgan was still much quieter than usual, but she still managed to recount stories from their trip to the park the day before and a few from preschool. Peter welcomed the distraction.

His shoulder had stopped bleeding and the wound was starting to close, but Peter could still feel the bullet lodged inside him. Simply moving his arm caused a blinding pain, so he kept his hand in the pocket of his hoodie (DIY  sling ?) and tried to do everything left-handed.

He was sure that his face was badly bruised, too, because Morgan kept running her hand over his cheek softly and murmuring, “oh, Peter” just like their mom would do after he came back from a particularly bad patrol.

Eventually, Morgan ran out of stories. She  didn’t like the quiet, though, so she made Peter tell one. He told her about the first time he met Ned, the time he almost caused an explosion in chemistry class, and a few carefully-worded Spider-Man stories. Eventually, he too ran out of material.

Morgan burrowed deeper into Peter’s unwounded shoulder. If he  didn’t have super hearing, he might not have heard her speak.

“I’m scared, Petey.”

“It’s okay to be scared, Morgs.”

“No, it’s not. I want to be brave like you.”

“Can I tell you a secret, Mo?”

She nodded, face still buried in his hoodie.

He leaned closer to her, whispering his next words. “I’m scared, too.”

She looked up at him. “Really?”

“Yeah,” he answered, brushing some hair away from her face. “Being brave doesn’t mean you’re not scared. It means that you’re scared but you’re still facing the scary thing.”

“ So, I can be brave even if I’m scared?”

“Absolutely, Mo.”

She was silent for a moment, lost in thought. Without another word, she bundled back into Peter’s embrace and they both fell asleep.

The next morning brought another  measly breakfast, this time delivered by the Man in Black. He had henchmen 1 and 2 drag Peter out again. Henchman 2 grabbed his right arm, causing so much pain that Peter blacked out temporarily. He  didn’t come back to reality until he was once again tied to the cold metal chair. He felt a bit feverish— _ infection, dammit. _

“Good morning, Peter. Anything you want to say to the world?”

Peter glared at the Man in Black, making a split-second decision that could end badly for him. Taking a deep breath, he turned to face the camera.

“They’ve got me and my sister in a basement outside the city, near Brooklyn, I think. Morgan’s okay. There are at least five people involved in this and they all have big guns and—”

He was cut off by the butt of a rifle hitting his temple, making him see stars. By the time his vision cleared up, the camera was off and the Man in Black was standing right in front of him. 

“You’re smart, I’ll give you that. I  wasn’t expecting you to do that. How could you tell we’re outside of Brooklyn?”

Peter just glared. His spidey-senses flared up and he felt a hand grip his right shoulder, causing him to cry out and the healing wound to reopen. The Man in Black dug his thumb into the now-bleeding bullet hole and leaned closer to Peter’s face. Peter could smell tobacco, whiskey, and bacon on his breath.  _ Ew. _

“When your father comes for you, I’ll kill you.  I’m going to make him watch, helpless, just like he did to me. And maybe, because of your little stunt, I’ll kill the girl too.”

Peter steeled his expression and tried to put as much hatred and ice in his voice as possible. “You can do whatever you want to me but if you dare tou ch  my sister, you’ll r egr e t i t. Even i f  I ’m already dead, I’ll haunt your ass.”

The Man in Black stepped back, releasing Peter’s shoulder from his tight grip. Before he could say anything else, Henchman 1 rushed in. 

“Sir, Iron Man was spotted flying not too far from here. I think he’s found us.”

The Man in Black smiled.

“Oh, goody. You hear that, boy?  You’re going to die today. And your sister, too.”

He nodded at Henchman 1 and they both left the room. 

Peter had to think fast. He could fight, but they might hurt Morgan.  He’d have to wait until their dad arrived to do anything. That way, Morgan would have a better possibility of getting out of here. 

Before long, the familiar sound of  repulsors could be heard echoing through the hallways. As the noise came closer, the Man in Black and Henchman 1 came in with Morgan in a tight grip between them. She was crying, which pissed Peter off more than anything else had in the three days since  they’d been taken. 

They let her go and she ran to her brother. He  couldn’t hug her back due to his restraints, but he tried to give her an encouraging look despite the increasing  fuzziness in his brain. 

“Dad’s here, Mo. He’s gonna get us out of here.”

Morgan’s only response was to cry more and bury her face in Peter’s stomach. He turned his head to the door right as it was blasted open. 

No matter how many times Peter saw his dad in the suit, the excitement of seeing the hero never died down. Especially because this time it meant his sister was safe.

Well, not  at the moment because the Man in Black and Henchman 1 both had guns pointed at Morgan’s head. 

_ How did I not sense that?  _ Peter thought.

Tony stood down, lowering his repulsors.

“They are children,” Tony’s voice came through the suit. “I’m so sorry about your wife, I truly am, but you don't have to kill them.”

“You need to feel what I feel, Stark.” The Man in Black spit out the name like a curse. “The pain that never goes away.”

Tony’s helmet retracted into the suit and Peter saw the dark bruises around his eyes—he clearly  hadn’t slept since before his kids went missing. He made eye contact with Peter and very slightly quirked an eyebrow—asking a silent question. Peter responded with a small, barely noticeable, nod. 

(“Can you get loose and fight?”

“Yes.”)

The next thing happened very quickly. Tony raised his  repulsors and fired at the two bad guys while Peter broke free of his restraints and wrapped himself around his sister. Two gunshots sounded as the men fell, unconscious or dead, Tony  couldn’t tell.

He jumped out of the suit as  Rhodey and Steve appeared in the doorway. 

“Building is clear, NYPD just got here and started dragging off accomplices. The others are helping them.” 

Tony barely heard Steve speak, his  main focus being on his two kids still on the ground. Peter was covering Morgan so much that she was barely visible. 

“Pete?  Morguna ? You guys  alright ?”

Peter moved as Morgan peeked her head over his shoulder. “Daddy? Are we safe now?”

“Yeah, baby. You're safe.” Once Tony noticed the pool of blood surrounding his son’s torso, he  couldn’t take his eyes  off of it. He dropped to his knees and gently turned his son over. 

Peter was deathly pale beneath the bruises that covered most of his face. He was unconscious with his eyes closed and his lips slightly parted. Tony pressed two fingers to the pulse point in his neck and let out a breath when he felt a beat. Peter’s shoulder was bleeding sluggishly from the  guns hot wound  he’d received two days before. He was also bleeding from a fresh bullet hole in his stomach.

“Shit,  _ shit.  _ FRIDAY, can I move him?”

“Yes, boss. I suggest immediate medical attention. I have already alerted the Tower’s  MedBay of his injuries.”

Tony turned to the other two Avengers in the room. “I need you to take Morgan back to the Tower for me.  I’ve got to get Peter out of here.”

Rhodey was already holding his niece. “Go ahead, Tones.  I’ve got her.”

Tony had never pushed the suit harder. He made it back to the Tower in record time (Peter woke up briefly mid-flight to look at his dad with glassy eyes and say, “I’m sorry, dad.” before falling limp again, Tony’s HUD lighting up red as his vitals dipped) and gently set his son on a stretcher. The minute Peter was rolled out of sight into the OR, Tony collapsed into a chair. 

He dropped his head into his hands and wallowed in his guilt.

A teary-eyed Pepper holding a crying Morgan sat next to him after some time, joining his silent vigil. They were soon joined by Rhodey, Happy, Steve, Bucky, and Natasha.

Helen Cho walked through the doors after Peter had been in surgery for three hours . Everyone in the waiting area  jumped to their feet.

“How is he?”

Helen smiled softly at Pepper. “He’s going to be fine. It was touch-and-go for a while, he coded on the table shortly after we brought him in, but  he’s a fighter. We got both bullets out and stitched him up.  He’s on antibiotics for an infection and some  pretty strong painkillers, but he should be fully recovered in about a week.”

Pepper sobbed in relief, placing a hand over her heart. Tony felt a weight lift from his shoulders as he held his sleeping daughter closer to him and putting his free arm around his wife. He still felt incredibly guilty, but at least his mistake  hadn’t been fatal for his only son.

“Can we see him?” he asked with a shaky voice.

“Of course, Tony. He  won’t be awake for a while, but you can sit with him.”

When the whole team moved to enter Peter ’s  room,  Hel en held up a hand. “ I'm going to limit it to family  only , though, until  he’s a bit better .” 

No one moved to back away, so she rephrased. “Starks only.”

The others, looking a bit  dejected , stayed back as the Stark family rushed through the door. 

Peter already looked better than he had when Tony had last seen him. There was more color in his cheeks—not much, but more than before—and he looked peaceful. He had an IV in his right arm with bulky bandages wrapped around his shoulder and stomach.

Pepper brushed a hand through his hair and pressed her lips against his forehead. 

“Oh, Peter,” she murmured as she brushed a hand across his bruised cheek. His parents each took a seat at his side and watched their babies as they slept. 

Slowly, Pepper and Tony drifted off to sleep in their chairs. Their family was whole again—they could rest. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am @ironmanisalive on Tumblr--come yell at me!


End file.
